


Lietpol Week: Swords

by postmanbutters



Series: Lietpol Week 2k18 [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Flirting, Libraries, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 10:57:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13657614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/postmanbutters/pseuds/postmanbutters
Summary: Tolys has a crush that is distracting him from his very important librarian duties. There’s also swords.day 2!





	Lietpol Week: Swords

Tolys had been watching him for about an hour now.

Well, that sounded bad. 

He’d been observing him for about an hour now. 

He knew from the sign-in sheet his name was Feliks Łukasiewicz (impossible to say, and harder to spell), that he was a fashion design student, and that he had perfect, shiny, golden- goddammit. 

Tolys had very important duties as librarian’s assistant- duties that did not include mooning over certain college students. Duties that included organizing a stack dusty old books, because no one else wanted to do it.

He sighed. Tolys was a student as well, and his position at the library did put some extra money in his pocket, but not enough to really make those slow, boring evening hours pass by any quicker. He would’ve rather been at home studying, which he kind of desperately needed to do. 

A masters in history was the goal, then hopefully a doctorate, so he could be a history professor. However, if there was going to be any more Feliks Łukasiewicz’s in the world to distract him, then that was never going to happen. 

“Um, hello?” 

Tolys blinked, a bit startled. Feliks Łukasiewicz was not where he had been sitting across the room, and had instead abruptly materialized in front of him. 

“Anyone home?” Apparently he’d been waiting. He was red up to his ears, he could feel it.

“Oh- sorry,” He found himself staring Feliks Łukasiewicz right in the eyes, and also found he was having a hard time remembering how to talk.

He cleared his throat.

“How can I help you?” There it was.

Feliks was staring right back, and the corner of his plump, pink mouth was curving upward in the nicest way- oh, god, he was talking again. He had to stay focused. 

“Swords.” 

Tolys furrowed his eyebrows, “Do you mind repeating-“ 

“I need, like, every book you have on swords. Every kind of sword.” 

“Oh- um, the history of swords? Or?” He trailed off, already typing away using the library’s online catalogue, 

“Yeah, that could work. Mostly, like, old swords. Medieval stuff.” 

Tolys was nodding, “Well, we have ‘Records of the Medieval Sword’ by Ewart Oakeshott.” 

“Oh my god, is that a real thing?” He could feel the shifting of air by his side and got a whiff of fantastic smelling shampoo because Feliks had hurried over to his side of the desk to lean over his shoulder. 

“Um, yes.” He gestured to the screen, reiterating what he had just told him, but when he looked up, Feliks was grinning. 

Oh, god, he hadn’t said that literally, of course. 

He swallowed, cheeks burning, “Well, anyways, this is a great book... lots of pictures, is this what you were-?” 

“Yes, this is totally perfect! You’re the best,” he had whipped a pad and pencil out of no where and was jotting down the location of the book before disappearing down an aisle, leaving only the faint scent of strawberry shampoo behind. 

Tolys exhaled. Had that actually just happened? Had Feliks Łukasiewicz just waltzed over and demanded books about swords from him? He didn’t even think to ask why, maybe he was doing some sort of project. Maybe he just liked swords. He hadn’t even offered his name! 

He made himself busy on the computer, cataloguing on his own scrap paper a few other relevant books, in case he came back. There was two places to check out books, his desk, and the librarians desk, and he could only selfishly hope that Feliks Łukasiewicz would grace his presence once more so he could rectify this abysmal first meeting.

What could he say? “I see you studying here a lot. I like your hair.” That was awful. “I’m Tolys. Come out to lunch with me and we can talk more about medieval swords?” Jesus. He hadn’t even offered to help him find the book! What kind of librarian’s assistant was he? He deserved to be fired. And kicked out of school, as well. Exiled on an island with nothing but a copy of Records of the Medieval Sword by Ewart Oakeshott. 

“Found it!” 

Tolys was a little more prepared this time. 

“Oh, good, did you want to check it out?” 

“Yeah, but I totally forgot my card- hold on,” He was fishing into his backpack, his little button nose crinkling in concentration. 

“That’s alright, I can just look up your name.” He was already typing without thinking. 

“It’s Feliks Łukasiewicz with a k-s and not an x and then Ł, not W, and s-i-e, and a c-z-“ 

“I got it.” He said, somewhat distractedly as he held up his hand for the book. 

“You found me?” Feliks looked very impressed, and Tolys smiled somewhat sheepishly. 

“No one spells it right on the first try.” 

He shrugged, taking Records of the Medieval Sword by Ewart Oakeshott and scanning the barcode, 

“Well, my name is Tolys Laurinaitis. With a Y. And it’s not where you think it is.” 

Feliks beamed at this, looking somewhat giddy, which Tolys found looked very, very nice on him. 

“You’re funny, Tolys.” 

He was taken aback by this, and the way his green eyes looked at him a bit more intently.

“Am I?” He asked this in genuine confusion, which made Feliks laugh, and he was taken aback again, by the nice sound of it. 

“Yeah, you totally are. Don’t I need a receipt or something? I always forget when to, like, turn stuff in.” 

“Oh- yeah,” He printed the due date and stuck it into the cover of the book, and then, cautiously, the list he made, “I also, um, had some other recommendations, so I made you a little-“

Before he could finish, Feliks had taken the book back and opened it, taking out the list and staring at it with bright eyes.

“Oh my god- thank you so much!” He gushed, “This is so perfect.” He looked back up at Tolys and pointed at him with conviction. For a second he thought he was about to be accused of something.

“You.” He said, “Deserve a raise.” 

Tolys laughed weakly. He definitely did. 

“Well, thanks a ton. Guess I’ll, like, see you around. You’re here a lot, right?” 

“Um, I work here-“ 

“Of course! Bye, Tolys Laurinaitis!” He waggled his fingers in a little wave and began to walk away, book tucked under his arm.

In a stroke of boldness, he sat up, “Wait!” He called, and Feliks stopped and turned, and suddenly he was very embarrassed because he’d just been quite loud in the library and he can feel people turn to look.

But Feliks had a gleam in his eye and was just standing there looking very attractive so he called up all his courage,

“Feliks Łukasiewicz,” He started, feeling his cheeks heat up, “Do you want to, um-“

“Yes.” Tolys was confused- Feliks probably just had the wrong idea.

“No, I mean-“ He tried to explain himself,

“I know. We can go out. Let’s get, like, coffee or something sometime. You’re cute. And you can spell my name.” 

“Oh.” 

Feliks crossed the distance between them, taking a pen out of his bag and leaning over the desk to scribble something down onto Tolys’ scrap paper. 

“There’s my number.” 

He was so incredibly close and the smell of that strawberry shampoo was overwhelming.

“Call me, okay?” He said, and then he was gone, out the door of the library with a slam. 

Tolys could feel the cold eyes of his supervisor on him, he knew he’d get some sort of talking to about volume in the library, but he didn’t particularly care.

He looked down at the note Feliks had left.

It was his full name, number, and then, in looped handwriting, a message: 

let’s talk about swords ;) 

Tolys put his head down for about fifteen minutes, scarlet to the very tips of his ears.


End file.
